Mori
, , Mortimer, Mort-boy, Oktavia Seckendorff‎ van Mortimer, , , Gent of Curse, Muerte (Prefix), Mare, Marethyu, Dethklok |Row 7 title = Height |Row 7 info = 178.34 cm/5' 10" |Row 8 title = Weight |Row 10 title = Pesterchum Tag/Aura |Row 10 info = (Regular, Pesterchum tag) (Regular, Aura) (Demoralic, Aura) (Witch, Pesterchum tag) (Witch, Aura)}} Story and background (See Memories of Fan-Ball/A, Mori) When Aleksander was born, he and his mother were disowned by his father, Toshiro Morigon. So he and his mother, Abigail, went to live in a small village. Mori was raised there until he reached the age of seven, at which a horrible disaster struck. He was told, by Satan and his many demon pieces, that it was his magic that had done this, and Mori believed it, so he made a deal with Satan that he would give away his soul in exchange for the immunity to all magic- even his own. This turned out to be a trick, as having one's soul replaced by something of a hellish creature would only result in a limited lifespan, giving Mori only ten more years to live. After a weak of trying to find a place to live, Mori was encounter with the afamed thousand-spell wizard, Jericho Cane, who offered him a helping hand. For a year, the two traveled together in search of a way to cleanse Mori of Satan's curse, but they could not find a way. At the end of the year, Mori received a call from his father, who had just then been able to reach him, asking Mori to move to Greytown and live in a house that was already paid for and chosen by his father. Mori was about to refuse and continue to travel with Jericho, but he then received news of Jericho's sudden death, and thusly accepted his father's request. Long after the destruction of his home village, and long after he had realized that it was truly Satan who'd attacked it, Mori returned in search of clues to why it had been done, and to see if there had been any survivors. He found that everyone in the village had been massacred, and the most brutal and gruesome of this was the torture given to his own mother, who'd had her entrails and limbs cuts out of her body. Upon seeing the gruesome sight, Mori heard the voice of his mother's ghost telling him to stop looking at her insides, which makes him realize that the corpse truly does belong to his mother, and he subsequently blacks out, screaming the whole time. After this ended, Mori gained a sense of composure, which is why he acts the way he does. As he moves into Greytown, he soon becomes acquainted with some of the residents there, such as Damien, Haru, Anna, and Maya. These four prove to be long-time friends of his. At Mori's abode, he has an area called "kyoufu gaaden" (Which translates to "fear garden".) where he keeps all of his pets. The kyoufu gaaden has all sorts of things that give his many varying pets a good environment. In Hellraiser, Mori is slowly dying due to a deal that he'd made with Satan. Due to that fact that he himself has put his power into Satan's Seal, he decides to give the seal to Ludicrine, who he knows is highly experienced in magic, so that DeCurro will take on the seal, and as well take it with him in his bloodline. Prior to this, Mori had been having conflicted emotions about his imminent passing, but he decided to truly accept his fate. His corpse was found propped up against a lone tree, lifeless. After Mori's death, his two friends, Damien and Haru, are taking his death very badly, and not soon after they decide that they will try to bring their friend back to life. Damien's master, Quetzalcoatl, attempts to revive Mori, but is unable to due to the fact that Satan is in possession of Mori's soul. To amend this, Damien and Haru devise a plan to travel back in time and stop Mori from ever dying, and to do this they seek the help of Zach Isles. Zachary allows their visit and openly accepts their idea, under the condition that he and his co-founder are to accompany them. After the events of Hellraiser, Mori went on to create AM Inc., A successful company that's well known for it's afamed Darkness Center. However, due to the danger that Darkness Pets stood, the Darkness Center was forced to close down. After this, Mori took one last trip into Nightmare Forest to return all of the vicious Darkness Pets. But as he ventured further into the area, he discovered a place that he hadn't noticed before- A building that looked like an elementary school, and he noted that it seemed to be where the darkening of the forest was resonating from. He further investigated, but soon after was attacked by a corpse, flayed to look like an anatomical model. This attack prolonged his stay to the point where he had fallen to the darkening. It is believed that, before he fell to the darkening, Mori had found dire information regarding the area. After Mori fell to the darkening, he turned into a Witch, a vessel of which the darkening may resonate from, named Hamelily (Hah-meh-lih-lee). He took abode in his own personal moving shadowrealm, and began going forth and violently assaulting various innocents. He is thusly the cause of the many unexplained deaths and suicides that took place on SR World at this era. In the Fixed Timeline, this incident was averted due to an encounter with Mercuron Kao, who discovered a proper and safe way to contain the darkness pets. In both of these timelines, Mori became a follower of Chaos, and practices the dark arts constantly, using it often in his personal life and his profession. In the creation of AM Inc., Mori became accompanied with his affiliates at LDZX Corporations and LAT Incorporated, making friends with the other employees, like Zoshi, Ludicrine, Mercuron (Though he had known Zoshi, Ludicrine, and Mercuron from before.), Hankvi, Revelian (In the fixed timeline, as he had died in the doomed timeline.) Samuel, and Poisonshot. Appearence Mori is a basic human, with generic human features. He has a blue streak running through his jet black hair, grey-green eyes, and light skin. He normally wears his school uniform. Having bad vision, he always wears his glasses, because he cannot see without them. An alternate outfit for him is his brown-green jacket and black buttons shirt that resembles a dress shirt. His face usually is devoid of any discernible emotion. Personality Mori is a character with layers: he likes to leave a good impression on other people while hiding his inner personality. He acts calm and takes situations like his personal struggles in his stride. He tries to approach situations with logic and understanding. Another trait of his is being clever and observing, which makes him an intelligent adversary, though he claims that this trait is only evident due to the fact that he only speaks if he does have something of the like to say. It is known that he has alternate forms, which have very violent and horrid personalities. Alternate Forms Demoralic is a form that Mori takes on during the Hellraiser story. He undergoes this transformation as a sign that Satan's magic still exists inside of him... even if it only happens to him twice, and only in one story. The first evidence of this Demoralic trait is that, after the death of his teacher, he becomes angered, and his appearance alters slightly, to which he runs off. The next sign of this trait is even more evident- He completely transforms into a character with full red hair and red eyes. In this, he has become completely possessed by Satan, and ascends himself to become a part of Satan's whole. In this, Mori's power of magic repellent causes Satan to become invincible to the character's attacks. This powerful combination ended abruptly when Jericho returned from Hell and split the two apart, which also let Satan's final piece emerge from the portal that Jericho had just created. The only time prior to this that Demoralic had appeared was when Mori had originally created the contract with Satan. Other then that, there have been no other occurrences of this such transformation happening. Hamelily (Witch Mori) (Hah-meh-lih-lee) is Mori's form as a Witch, or a vessel of the darkening. In this form, his aura shifts into a . He also becomes not much more than a shadow of his original form, distorted by the images and figures of blood and things that he is lost. It is evident that he has taken to crying for attention. Due to Hamelily's evil nature as a Witch, he is inherently prone to attack others, and usually succeeds in killing them. He is actually the cause of all the unexplained murders and suicides that took places on SR World in the Doomed timeline. His shadowrealm is a dreary place, made of an ornate white metal and painted blue-black glass. Around the main area is a concert of violins and a single piano, all of which are performed by unidentifiable shadows that all look strangely similar. The shadows themselves are actually Hamelily's Familiars, and their form is most likely based on a person that Mori used to know in real life, one that's associated with his cries for attention. While it is impossible to exit the main area and touch the Familiars, it doesn't matter, as the Familiars themselves don't attack, but simply play their music. In the Fixed Timeline, Hamelily does not appear, all due to an encounter with Mercuron Kao. The Maid A nameless girl known as "the maid". She took possession of Mori when he decided to put on a strange outfit, and caused him to act in a very vulgar way. Battle Information Hellraiser: The Hellbound (Young Mori) *Health: ||||| *Attack: ||||||||| *Defense: |||||| *Magic: 0 *Magic Defense: ∞ *Speed: ||||| *Accuracy: ||||| Mori (Regular) *Health: |||||||||||| *Attack: ||||||||||| *Defense: ||||||||||| *Magic: |||||||||||| *Magic Defense: |||||||||||| *Speed: ||||||||||| *Accuracy: ||||||||||| Hamelily (Witch Mori) *Health: |||||||||||||||| *Attack: |||||||||||||||| *Defense: |||||||||||||||| *Magic: |||||||||||||||| *Magic Defense: |||||||||||||||| *Speed: |||||||||||||||| *Accuracy: |||||||||||||||| Armament *Attacks ** - A simple physical attack. ** - Generates a stream of fire and heat in the air that burns the opponent. ** - Sends a stream of snowflakes and ice shards at the opponent. ** - Creates a stream of electricity to shock the opponent. May stun the opponent. ** - This magic causes a series of large poisonous needles to sprout from the area surrounding the opponent. May poison enemies. ** - This magic creates a small area of swirling wind. Not too useful in battle, but it can serve many other uses. ** - Sends a heavy blast of flame in a general direction. May burn the opponent. ** - Generates a large spike of ice that launches at the opponent and breaks upon impact. ** - Sends a large beam of thunder at opponents. May stun the opponent. ** - Curses the opponent to take horrendous damage from a demon. ** - Summons a guardian spirit to attack the opponent and protect the caster. ** - Summons a screeching demon to disorient the opponent. ** - Generates a holy flame to engulf the opponent. ** - Sends a series of powerful demons at the opponent to attack. ** - Creates a powerful explosion to deal heavy damage to the opponent. ** - Sends a beam of power at the opponent through the casters' eyes. The attack's effect may vary. ** - An illegal magic attack which works as a slowing move that effectively saps the natural lifespan of enemies. *Weapons ** Power Stone - Has varying magical properties, from detection to warding off evil. *Abilities ** - ** - ** - Connections of the families of Mori and Shinozaki As is stated, Sachiko Shinozaki (Appearing here.) is distantly related to Mori. Although the relations of their family is unknown, there does seem to be a certain pattern that goes along with them, being that the Morigon family has only male heirs while the Shinozaki family has only female heirs. It is also known that both of the families have a certain history of death, the most notable of this being that the heirs' parent of the opposite sex is doomed to die once the child has reached a certain age (For Mori's family, the mother of the child dies after the child has reached the age of seven. For Shinozaki's family, the father of the child dies once the child has reached the age of five.). It is also known that both families have a long history in magic-- specifically dark magic. Another notable feature is that the youngest heirs of both families have fallen to the darkening. Theme Soundtracks Trivia *Mori is a character unable to use or be effected by magic. **This deficiency to magic is due to a contract he made with Satan, and the effects of such wear off once the contract is rendered void. *Both Mori's and Hamelily's themes are played by violin. *Mori shares several similarities to Sachiko Shinozaki, including the following: **Both of them had a parent die at a young age. (Mori's mother, Abigail, died on the day he turned seven. Seiji, Sachiko's father, died when she turned five.) **Both of them fell victim to the darkening and turned into a witch. (Mori turned into Hamelily, while Sachiko turned into the Girl in Red.) **They have a rich and intricate history in Dark magic. **They both "died" at the age of seven. (At this age, Sachiko was killed, and Mori had given his soul to the devil.) **They are both distantly related. **They both take on a "dark" attitude and appearance. *In Mori's stats (Hellraiser, Young Mori), his Magic-related attributes are printed in a Bizarre way. It claims that he has 0 magic and infinite magic defense. This is due to his canonical immunity to all magic, which gives him infinite magic defense, but also makes him immune to his own magic, making it impossible to use magic as well. *Mori is believed to have been the cause of the Day of Reckoning in the doomed timeline, due to his creation of the Pet Revival Center, causing a spread of necromancy which eroded the protective cluster around the planet created by Chronos, allowing for outer gods to enter and attack. *Mori's nickname "Muerte" is loosely based off of the story Muerteween Eve - Yet Another Fan-Ball Story, a story of which he has a minor role in. Gallery Anatomically Correct Sprite (Aleksander Morigon).png|Aleksander being depicted in an anatomically correct sprite. Hello there.jpg|Aleksander going insane. INSANITY.png|Aleksander falling victim to Satan's power. Demoralic Sprite.png|Demoralic in the form of a sprite. Simply a recolor of the original. Mori Sprite Sheet.png|Mori's Sprite sheet. Not as good quality as the other sprites, because there's many of them. MoriWalking.gif|Apparently his right foot hurts because he's limping. Older Mori.png|...Assuming that he lives long enough for this to ever be an accurate depiction. But let's use it anyway! Hamelily.png|A depiction of Hamelily outside of his shadowrealm. Feastings Style AM Sprite.png|A wonderful Feastings-Style sprite made by Look-a-troopa. Feastings Style AM Sprite (Demoralic).png|Another Feastings-Style sprite by LAT. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males